


suns and stars

by sunflowerbright



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When Belle comes to, someone is holding her'</p>
            </blockquote>





	suns and stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the_silverdoe (on LJ), because I do believe I owe her happy!Rumbelle. So here's semi-happy? Sorry, it was the best I could do for now. This ship demands angst from me, it would seem.

When Belle comes to, someone is holding her.  
  
It’s discontenting, at first, because someone is holding her, and someone could be _anyone_ , and she’s been lost for ages now (years in a cage and weeks in her mind), but the person’s frame is shaking, their arms clutching her so tightly it can only be in desperation.   
  
They don’t want to let go, and Belle finds she doesn’t want them to.   
  
She shifts lightly, and the person does too, soft hair brushing her cheek, long fingers moving over her back in a familiar caress, and then she _knows_.   
  
“Rumpelstiltskin?” she asks, and he lets out a sob, while all she can do is smile, drawing away from him so she can get a proper look.   
  
He looks older, aged by loss, but he also looks younger somehow, vulnerable as he openly cries, still shaking.   
  
“It’s okay,” Belle says, still smiling. “It’s okay, Rumpelstiltskin. I remember.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Belle,” he says. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“I’m fine,” she lies, and that makes him stop crying, if only so he can glare at her, and that’s enough to actually get a laugh out of her, a small, startled sound.   
  
“Sorry,” she’s the one to say now. “Sorry, I know… I know it’s a mess, I know. But I’m back now.” She leans in close, whispering against his lips.   
  
“I’m going to stay now.”


End file.
